The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine integrated actuator module.
Gas turbine engine performance is typically enhanced through a variable compressor vane system to effectively utilize engine power capacity and enhance transitional performance. The variable compressor vane system typically includes a low pressure compressor variable vane set and a high pressure variable compressor vane set. Each variable vane in each set is rotated in unison through a crank arm linkage. Each crank arm in a set is linked together through a unison ring located circumferentially around the respective compressor case. Each unison ring is rotated by an individual respective actuator to operate the respective variable vane set.
Although effective, each actuator is individually mounted in various locations about the engine case structure such that each actuator requires a separate individual mount platform and hardware. Relatively significant amounts of space within the engine core nacelle and weight redundancies may thereby be generated.